


Circle : When You Fall

by blumewirtz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Borussia Dortmund, Brothers, Family, Football | Soccer, Gen, One Shot, Training Camp, Werder Bremen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumewirtz/pseuds/blumewirtz
Summary: Jascha must prepare to become a member of Swartz Adler like his father and Julian, his brother. But, on the test day he disappears.
Kudos: 1





	Circle : When You Fall

"Bro, what should I do now? I'm not ready to do it."

  
_"You should already know because dad taught you. What he taught Jule, me, and you was never different. I can tolerate that you're still new. Remember, don't ever show your face in front of any of your enemies and never pity them. That's what you do by SwartzAdler. "_

"Have you heard about mom and dad? Since yesterday I couldn't contact them to tell them about the test."

_"Jule told me when he first arrived in Dortmund. My father just gave orders not to visit him, I mean we don't go back to Borgfeld for now. The situation there is not allowing us to come, dad didn't tell him what was going on there, just stay there. "_

"Ok."

_"Allright, I have to go because have something interesting to capture with my new camera. My boss is keeping the details of his job a secret, damn it!"_

"Be careful, bro."

Jascha rested his chin as Jannis immediately turned off his cellphone. He thought it was certain that his brother had to hurry up to do his job as a photographer for a well-known media in the same city as Julian, his eldest brother.

He doesn't know much about what his brother is doing in the SwartzAdler organization. What he can remember is that his brother was involved in the operation to arrest illegal people in the world of politics that the government didn't like. Those who have been arrested are often unknown. It's scary but that's the job of SwartzAdler who is considered the regime's guard dog. Anyone who opposes the central government means you are preparing a funeral.

Jascha never thought that he would work for the government like his brother did. He already knew the risks of the job. Like his brother, political enemies and mafias who oppose the government always justify any means to target him. It is certain that he would have the same fate if he graduated. He knows his father previously worked in the organization until he met his mother and then retired several years before Jascha was born. That's the reason why they live in a suburb of Borgfeld with fake identities for their safety until now. 

The cool breeze that hit him while sitting on the bank of the Weser river made him a little sleepy. The ripple of the river so calmed him. Honestly, when he first arrived in Bremen he immediately liked the atmosphere, especially since there was no one to bother him here. However, he had to remember that tonight Louis and Timon were taking him out to a music festival downtown, something a teenager like him could not miss.

Actually, he still wants to live with his parents, but his father said it was time for him to live independently like his two brothers and he had just tried to register as a member of SwartzAdler, just waiting for the results of the test.

"Should I call him now?"

He looked at his cellphone without any desire to touch the call keypad. Even though he had planned to contact his brother.

"Jule can't be bothered on missions. I don't want to get you in trouble."

He lowered his head, letting his cell phone fall onto the grass. He continued looking at the river and the view of the buildings lit up by the colorful lights. His gaze now shifted to Weserstadion, who was standing firmly, his eyes not leaving the building.

"Dad often dreamed of coming back to this stadium if he hadn't been a SwartzAdler," he thought. "I'm here now and just alone, I should have asked dad?"

He ducked in reflex and felt an object darting toward him, so he rolled around to avoid it. Only then did he realize he saw a shiny object falling in front of him.

"Who's trying to kill me?"

He immediately sat down to pick up the fallen long knives. From the decoration on the blade he could tell it was SwartzAdler's emblem because it had a black eagle head logo on it. It felt so strange why did they do that to him? Wouldn't he be that group too?

"It turns out that a kid like you is great can also notice the movement of my knife! I'm still curious about who you are? It feels like I've seen someone who is the same as you first."

He immediately rose to his feet when he saw someone coming from a distance. Typical of a SchwartzAdler who always wears a coat, fedora hat, slayer and sunglasses. In his right hand held the same knife as it was about to stab him. That person began to approach him, he immediately took the fallen knife and aimed it in front of the mantle guy.

"You're a kid who wants to be our member, right? Why are you so scared?"

As expected by that person, his body was trembling so much. This is the first time in a fight when that happens so he feels nervous. He even tried to catch his breath which was getting faster.

"Then why do you want to kill me? This isn't part of the test?"

"What an innocent kid, you're at the wrong time. You realize you can't be a member of us. I've seen you as more worthy of being a game."

He shouted, glaring at the person. "I will be able to surpass my brother! I will not be such a coward!"

"You can do it too."

He began to feel his body so weak that it fell to the ground. The last look before it all turned dark was that the man began to laugh out loud.

***

"Mr. Bargfrede, I heard my brother took the SwartzAdler test, how's he doing?"

_"Your brother just passed the academic test, but we have to do psychological and physical tests before officially becoming a member of SwartzAdler. But, we did not have your brother presence for further tests."_

"Oh my God! What happened to him?!"

_"Calm down, Julian. Don't panic, we're trying to reach him, the SwartzAdler people are looking for him all the way to his apartment."_

"Is he there?"

_"We just received message that he wasn't there either."_

"So you want to say my brother disappeared?!"

" _That's what we can conclude. If by 6 pm he is not found, we are sorry he will not graduate to SwartzAdler."_

"Is the matter of testing more important than his safety?! You guys really make me sick!!!"

Julian was so annoyed, the hope that he could hear his brother catching up with him was now completely gone. Now he has received news that he will not graduate to SwartzAdler. He was still troubled by the question why his younger brother disappeared during the test? His brother couldn't possibly be reached. What is going on?

"Maybe Teufels are already targeting my brother because they know that I have a family."

Suddenly his cellphone rang. Just a short message from Jannis.

**You have to go to Bremen right now. I'm waiting for you, bro. It's about Jascha.**

What is going on? Was Jannis's message a sign of the disappearance of his youngest brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I suddenly thought about the Brandt Brothers when Julian Brandt scored his debut goal for the Borussia Dortmnd team and at the same time Jascha, his youngest brother also scored his debut goal for Werder Bremen in the junior competition.
> 
> I've been thinking about writing fanfiction of the story of the 3 brothers and finally this is what I can write.


End file.
